With the development of technology, an electronic device may be provided with various functions to perform complex functions. The electronic device may include a camera unit. In addition, the electronic device may photograph image data through the camera unit. Recently, the camera unit is implemented by a dual camera structure so as to photograph dual image data. In other words, the camera unit may acquire first image data and second image data. Here, the first image data and second image data may be symmetrical to each other. In addition, the camera unit may individually compress the first image data and second image data. Accordingly, the electronic device may individually store the first image data and second image data. In addition, the electronic device may synthesize the first image data and second image data.
However, in the electronic device as mentioned above, there is a problem in that the storage size for dual image data increases. The problem may occur due to the fact that the electronic device independently stores first image data and second image data. In addition, when the first image data and the second image data are asymmetrical to each other, there may be a difficulty in that the camera unit compresses the first image data and second image data. This may occur due to the fact that the camera unit compresses the first image data and second image data in the same compression scheme. Accordingly, the processing efficiency of the dual image data in an electronic device may be lowered.